


Kiss Me Undead

by PinstripesAndConverse



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, City of Blood: Paris AU, Does not continue the other vampire!AU fics, F/M, I wrote this slightly as an inside joke and then it stopped being a joke, In that Vampires Exist, Mentions of vampirism and blood, No One Turns, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinstripesAndConverse/pseuds/PinstripesAndConverse
Summary: Continuation of the Vampire AU of City of Love: Paris, after Marion's capture in Season 2.  She decided to invite him upstairs after all.  Vampire or no, he was handsome.  And a very, very good kisser.  Best of all, she loved taking him off-guard.  Ignores previous stories in the AU.  MC is unnamed.





	Kiss Me Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Please see thirsty4vincentkarm's tumblr post regarding the Vampire!AU setting of City of Love: Paris for more context. This picks up right at the dialogue choice of choosing to kiss/ask Vincent to kiss you if you let him play Bad Cop.

“Further how?”

She wanted to.  Desperately wanted to do something to him but her courage fell at the last second.  He deserved something for helping her friend and capture Marion, putting himself in danger by walking through the streets with her in his arms.  She couldn’t bring herself to take advantage of his banter.

She didn’t know why.  

“Oh, I dunno.  I’ll let you know when I think of something.”

“Oh, I thought you had something else in mind.  Like a little rough and tumble, perhaps?”

That grin on his face said everything.  He could _definitely_ hear the blood pounding underneath her skin, her heart practically skipping a beat at the proposition.  His fangs glistened as they peaked over his bottom lip.

God, she wanted those dragged across her skin.

“Is that what you want?”  she asked, her eyes meeting his.

“Is that what _you_ want?”  He countered. His fangs disappeared behind his lips, which disappointed her slightly.  

_It is but this probably isn’t the best time.  But when will I get this chance again? He’ll disappear when this is over._

She reached for his tie and pulled him down, standing on her toes to meet him halfway.  She pressed her lips to his, causing Vincent to give a slightly startled sound, muffled by her mouth.  She kissed him a second time, their lips barely parting, and then a third, his tongue meeting with hers as if he knew her next step.

She pulled away and let go of his tie to find a startled expression on his face.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Maybe.  Do it again and I’ll tell you.”

_It was worth it just to see his expression. Vincent Karm is not used to someone beating him at his own game._

“The apartment is a crime scene, not exactly...the most romantic spot,” she looked up at the building, at her balcony where the cat was watching, tail flickering.

“As long as you’re comfortable. I have accommodations if you’d prefer not to...be here.”

“Here is...good.”  

She was a little too eager.  She was afraid she would chicken out before they arrived.  And she very much wanted him.

Her thoughts were getting ahead of her as she hooked his fingers through hers in a loose hold, walking him to the door of the building.  Her heart raced as she thought of his lips on her skin, fingers tracing her nipples, his thumb at the apex of her thighs…

She unlocked the door, entered, and held it open for him.

“Do I expressly invite you in, or…?”

“Your intentions should be…” He reached through the doorway, his hand cupping her jaw, his thumb tracing her lips.  “...more than enough.”

She kissed his thumb and then took the tip of his finger in her mouth, running her tongue along it.

He hissed, his eyes never leaving hers.  She let go of him and he stepped inside, his focus instead on the entryway to the building.  

_Has he never been inside a walk-up before?_

Vincent followed her up several flights of stairs until they reached her door.  She unlocked it without looking at him, stepping aside to let him in. 

He walked in and when she turned around after closing the door, she found herself pressed against the surface, his mouth on hers.

When was the last time anyone had caused that much excitement in her?  She pushed back against him, pressing her body to his and he backed off, enough to let her lead them down the short corridor.

They stumbled into the bedroom in a flurry of kisses and discarded clothes.  Her head spun as she gasped for air when he broke off to kiss her neck and unclasp her bra, leaving her only in the underwear she wore under her dress, now laying in a heap near his waistcoat.  Her nipples hardened from the slightly cool temperature and excitement coursing through her.  She could feel his arousal against her and as he continued to kiss her neck, her hands found his belt and made quick work of his pants.  

Sharp teeth grazed her neck when Vincent let out a low groan when she touched him.  She gasped at the sensation and he paused, realizing what he had just done. 

“I won’t.  Bite you, that is.  Unless you want me to,” He chuckled darkly.

“We’ll see,” she murmured, capturing his mouth with hers again for a moment.  

_I wonder..._ She thought, running her palm over his length again, eliciting a hiss from him in return.

She broke off, her lips making their way down his neck and across his collar bone, across parts of him she always wondered about beneath that three piece suit.  She traced the V-line at his hips, smirking as his breath hitched (not that he breathed anyway, likely a reflex, she mused) when she took him in her hand, kissing his length before taking his tip in her mouth.

He let out a guttural groan as she took him further, running her tongue along the underside as she pulled away.  The shock from earlier was back, only this time she had rendered Vincent Karm entirely speechless.  She smirked again, setting a pace, looking up at him every so often.

Their eyes met and she was sure she had never seen him so undone.  He had mused his hair in frustration at her attentions before his hands tangled themselves in her hair and pushed her further onto him.  He was looking at her with a wicked smirk, enjoying himself.

Good.

“(f/n)…” the word was so soft across his tongue that she wasn’t sure she heard it and her heart skipped a beat.  

He rarely called her by her name.  Tonight he had done it twice.

She hummed in response and he let out a throaty moan.

“The night is far too early,” He choked out, hesitantly pulling away from her.  

She sat back on her feet, gazing up at him before taking his offered hands.  He pulled her up and pulled her against him.  He was cold against her but not uncomfortably so.  Vincent nudged her backwards, her knees hitting the bed and she fell back, Vincent left standing above her, gazing down at her almost-bare form.  

“These...need to go,” his fingers traced the waistline of her panties before slipping below the fabric and pulling it down past her hips.  

She’d felt her arousal earlier due to her position, a slight wetness between her thighs.  But the smirk across his lips and the way the light across his face from the window told her she’d underestimated her excitement.  He was staring at her but his gaze flicked from her core to her face. 

“We can stop whenever you want.”

“I know.”

She moved a foot and hooked her ankle behind his knee, pulling him closer to the bed.  He moved, but only just, resisting her final attempt to pull him down onto the bed with her foot on his thigh.

If she didn’t have him soon, she felt as though this was all for nothing.  Couldn’t he understand that she needed this, needed this break from the insanity around her? Just one night? Not that sleeping with a vampire, who happened to be someone she once faced off against, was something she always needed.  

But two years was a long time to harbor frustrations and longings for someone, someone she never thought she’d end up in this position with. Literally and metaphorically.

One of his hands fell to her thigh, holding it there as the other found her slit.  

“Aren’t you the eager one?”

She bit her cheek and looked away.  It had been...too long since someone touched her.  She and Raphael had been together, but there had been fumbling and awkward uncertainty.  She’d had better than him but he was sweet, even if he could be a…

Vincent’s thumb found her clit and she lost her train of thought.  

“I didn’t come up here for your thoughts to wander, _ma cherie_.”  His middle finger slid inside her.  “I promise not to bore you.”

He added his index finger, teasing her slowly.  The pace he set was slow, agonizingly slow, and he chuckled as she let out a soft whine.  

“You teased me first.  Only fair.” 

She bucked her hips against his hand, silently pleading with him as soft gasps escaped her lips.  The hand on her thigh roamed up and pressed gently on her pelvis, holding her in place.  She turned her head back to face him, unable to hold her glare as he increased his pace and brought her oh so close.  

He stopped slowly, withdrawing his fingers only when he was satisfied edging her.

This time, when she pressed her heel to the back of his knee, he gave no resistance and she shifted back towards her pillows to accommodate him.  She found herself face to face with him, his body just hovering over hers.  Vincent stared at her for a moment longer than necessary; she had never known it was possible for someone to look so hungry and yet so...charming.  He kissed her gently, carefully, as if gauging her reactions before he brushed a hand over her breast, teasing her nipple, sending another jolt through her.  Vincent broke away to press kisses along her jaw and neck, careful not to break skin with his fangs as he went.

“Vincent?”

He grunted in reply, his tongue busy along the curve of her neck.  She shivered in response and continued.

“You can bite me and nothing happens, right?”

He pulled away from her, just enough to face her.  His member twitched against her thigh, near her slit and she vaguely wondered if he ached for her as much as she did for him.

“The full process is far more complicated than me just biting you. You’d have to be drained and given my blood in return, to put it simply.  So yes.”

She craned her neck to the side, exposing herself to him without another word.  His long fingers trailed up over her breast to touch her neck, pinpointing the exact spot his tongue has grazed previously.

Vincent positioned himself at her entrance, his tip brushing her clit several times before he crashed his lips on hers again, almost violent in his sudden passion.  He moved onto her neck, grazing his fangs against her skin and pressing softly, breaking the skin with ease as he pressed his hips to hers and slowly entered her. 

She felt his tongue run over the puncture marks he’d made as he began with an agonizingly slow pace.  He inhaled sharply and pulled away from her neck, never once pausing in his motions, one hand on her hips as the other trailed up her side, sending a shiver through her body until his fingers found the marks and traced the tender skin.  She looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question, but she was soon thrown off-balance by his hand trailing back down, squeezing her left breast before his hand went further and his thumb found her clit.  She looked away, unable to contain the moan that escaped her lips as she felt a wave of pleasure run through her.

She’d watched him, it was only fair he watch her, she supposed.  

Eventually, they lost themselves in the haze, the pace increasing as she began to buck against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.  

“Do you trust me?” He asked, punctuating his sentence with kisses as he thrust a little harder into her.

“Yes,” the word came out hastily, barely coherent.

He withdrew from her and she lifted herself on her elbows, looking up at him.  His hands found her hip and her leg, unexpectedly flipping her over into her stomach.  She got the idea and although slightly hesitant, she grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and made herself comfortable.

“If you’re uncomfortable or in pain, tell me,” he whispered, his lips millimeters from her ear, his chest on her back as he re-entered her.  

She groaned at being filled again, perhaps more than before.  In this position, it would be easy to go too deep too quickly, she realized vaguely, feeling him thrust in again.  He found their pace again before only entering her halfway, teasing a spot she knew about but never had anyone focus on before.  

Every part of her was on fire as her walls ached to tighten around him.  She was so close to peaking just from this, unable to contain her sounds.  Her fingers were unable to find purchase on the sheets of the bed as she tried to find _anything_ to hold onto.  

She felt all of him as he throbbed inside of her before she came herself, thrown over the edge of something she had never felt before.  Just when she thought she would get a moment to recover, he continued, keeping her at a peak as she writhed beneath him.

She could manage nothing except moans and shrieks, lost in a haze of ecstasy.  She lost count of how many times she came.  As soon as one finished, another began, and she feared she would grow numb from the pleasure.

Vincent held her tight as he came himself, pressing kisses into her shoulder and onto her cheek.

“That was..new,” she managed when he withdrew and laid next to her.  “And absolutely stunning.”

He drew her close, his lips finding his ear.  “As it should be, you’re quite a marvel yourself.”

She half-expected him to quip about her human-ness, but he didn’t.  She felt herself drifting off, sleep reaching for her with heavy claws, to pull her into the deep rest she knew she needed.  When was the last time she’d slept properly?  Ever since she’d arrived back, she’d been running and running...not stopping to let herself take a break.

The bed shifted and she cracked open an eye to see Vincent laying beside her, watching her through hooded eyes.  His fingers traced her face before trailing down to her neck, to the raw puncture marks she’d have to hide for the next few days or weeks.  She didn’t know how long they took to heal.

She didn’t really care.

“Go to sleep, (f/n).  I’ll still be here when you wake up,” he whispered.

“Promise?” She murmured.

“I said no more lies and games, didn’t I, _ma chérie_?”

She curled up next to him, her head on his chest and their legs tangled together underneath the mess of sheets and blankets.  She fell asleep to the sound of her own heartbeat, to the soft humming of a song she didn’t know. 

And the next time she opened her eyes, her room dim as her shades held back the bright sun, he was, in fact, still there.  As he promised.


End file.
